The Nine Curses
by ChestnutWolf
Summary: Link, Zelda, Breeze, and Skull Kid must lift the curses set upon the nine temples in order to save Hyrule once more.


**Chapter 1: Bad Luck**

I knew it was only three something in the morning but I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I groggily stared at my reflection. My green hat drooped over one eye, my tunic was inside out, and to make things worse I had dark circles under my eyes. Wonder what Ganondorf will say,I thought glaring at my reflection. Every night I had the same nightmare and no matter what, after every nightmare I couldn't fall back to sleep. Maybe a walk will help, I thought. Sadly I had no idea I was going to regret this walk so much. As I walked down a familiar trail I felt like someone was watching me. I peered into the shadows but nothing moved.

The tree's made shadows that looked like demons making plans for revenge or ripping into knights. I shuddered looking behind me. Stop making things creepier than they really are, I told myself angrily. I was supposed to be enjoying this walk. I remembered the tales from The Legends book. In each legend there were horrible monsters that lurked in Hyrule. All the monsters usually came from the forest. There were long descriptions in The Legends book about the great mean vicious demons. Evil witches and wizards, huge twili monsters, man eating bat things called Keese, and other horrible things.

"Hee hee hee!" Something sped past me.

"Whos there?" I said pulling my dagger out.

"Heh heh heh!" I turned around looking behind me.

"ME!" A weird scarecrow thing swung down in front of me.

"Aaaggghhh"

It had two creepy glowing eyes and its head blended in with the shadows around it.

"I'm Skullkid!" it said holding out it's hand. I pulled away from it. Skullkid looked at me with hurt eyes. I looked at the gnarled chapped hand and inched closer extending my hand. Skullkid took my hand and shook it vigorously. He snached up my left hand and examined it. Ugh dang it. Now he's going to suck up to me because I have the Triforce on my hand, I thought remembering the last crazy guy. The last guy's name was Beetle. He had been a skinny guy with a big nose and had never worn a shirt. He had followed me everywhere until he moved. Thank the goddesses.

"The glowing goat said he wanted you. Your name's Link, right?" Skullkid asked.

"Yes" I said. Skullkid grabbed my arm and started dragging me off the forest trail."Hey!" I yelled trying to pry his hand off. It was as though he had glued his hand to my arm. I felt around my belt for my dagger. Did I seriously drop my dagger! Skullkid dangled my dagger in front of my face. I tried to grab the dagger from his ugly fingers but he pulled it away and threw it into the shadows. How am I supposed to get this maniac off... blow him away... but how? Whenever I try to use my powers they fail to work, I thought. When I was eight I discovered my abilities to control wind and turn into a wolf. I could easily transform into a wolf but controlling wind took a lot of energy and powerful feelings.

"Anger, use anger"a strange voice said. Suddenly I was lying ten feet away from Skullkid. I felt around the ground for something to defend myself and found my dagger.

"Stay away," I growled pointing the dagger at Skullkid.

"Ordana!" Skullkid called in a shrill voice, "He's here!"Skullkid twirled around and vanished. A bright yellow door appeared in front of me. It creaked open. Then I got sucked in. Blackness swirled past me. I felt a wet slimy hand grab me.

_KICK IT, YOU IDIOT! _the voice in my head yelled. When I did the slimy thing made a gurgling sound and I started speeding through darkness again.

Green is like my lucky number but yellow and orange make my world a disaster. Thats why I knew when I got sucked through the yellow door that I was going to have a very unhappy future. WHY? Why is this happening?

_Because you're the chosen guy! _

"Whoever's inside my head, who are you and why am I having such an awful life?" I yelled.

_First of all you don't have to yell and second of all I have trouble hearing you when you're not talking in your HEAD. Anyway I am Faron I will be your guide. So that means you have to be respectful!_

So are there other light spirits in other peoples heads? You are a light spirit right?

_Yes, Lanayru is in Zelda's head, Eldin is in Breeze's head, and Ordona is in Skullkids head!_

So is Skullkid evil or good 'cause he's really weird and do Breeze or Zelda have powers too? What about Skullkid?

_They all have powers. Skullkid got his powers when he became a lost child in the lost woods. Zelda and Breeze got theirs from the pieces of Triforce. Oh, and you can trust Skullkid. _

A small light into view. It grew bigger by the second. Then I realized what it was. ANOTHER YELLOW DOOR. I tried in vain to get away but there was nothing to grab onto. I closed my eyes and asked the gods for mercy.

_Oh my goddesses! Do you always exaggerate things?_

My life can't get any worse. I hate the color yellow because it gives me bad luck thats why I wear green. Do you now see why I hate that yellow door?

_Wow. I'm so glad you're not a girl._

Hey girls aren't that bad. I mean look at Zelda she's so nice and pretty.

"Finally, you're all here.I have been waiting"Ordona said,"Lets get to work. You all have noticed by now that you are abnormal. No need to worry. The reason you are abnormal is because you have a great long long destiny ahead of you. The Dark Beast has come back and cursed nine important temples. In order to purge the temples of their curses you must return the guardians of each temple to normal. Eldin, Faron, Lanayru, and Skullkid will accompany you on your long long journey". Then Ordona skipped off into the darkness surrounding them.

_Ugh. Lucky Ordona he doesn't have to go on this journey with these dimwits. Skullkid doesn't need him._

You know I can hear you!

"Which temple do we go to first?"Zelda asked.

"The forest temple" Skullkid said.

"Why should we trust you?"I snarled.

"You should trust him because the light spirits trust him to guide us on our journey"Breeze said. Skullkid reached into his back pocket and pulled out a map.

"We must go into the Lost Woods. The green dot marks where the forest temple is" Skullkid said.

"Both of you meet me at the castle. Bring all the stuff you need. Skullkid wait outside the Lost Forest right behind the Kokiri," Zelda said.

_Wow. That was fast. Usually explaining all of this takes a long time. _

Isn't Zelda awesome.

_Shut up and stop drooling all over Ordona's home._

Your just jealous no one wants to marry a monkey.

_Hmph._

I turned to the yellow door. I really hated yellow. The yellow door had brought me into this mess. I didn't want to spend my life saving Hyrule. I'd rather explore Hyrule. I flung open the yellow door and was immediately sucked into darkness again. I had always hated life. I hated the goddesses for making me. Why had they given me a piece of the triforce? Why had they made Ganondorf be mean to me? Why had they made Beatle? Why had they made Zelda so perfect? Not that I had a problem with Zelda being perfect. I just hated that fact that everyone liked her Why had the goddesses let my parents die? They were goddesses they must be able to see into the future the. They should have been able to save his parents from death. More than anything I wished for the people that I loved. Everyone that I loved died.

_You know if you have anything that's troubling you you can talk to me._

Get out of my head I'm not going on a stupid quest! I don't want you and don't need you.

No matter what I wasn't going on a quest. My destiny was to stay at home and live a normal life.

Faron still hadn't left me. No matter what I couldn't get her to leave me alone.

_Link, I'm sorry that your parents died_

It's not your fault.

_The world needs you. Zelda and Breeze can't go on the quest without you. THEY NEED A MAN!_

Go away Faron I'm not going to discuss this with you.

_NO I AM NOT I SAID NOT GOING AWAY!_

You're making my ears bleed.

_That doesn't make any sense._

I wished that I could blow Faron away. She was so annoying and I didn't like that she put her ugly monkey nose into my own business.

_YOU KNOW THAT NEARLY EVERYTHING THAT YOU THINK ABOUT I HEAR!_

I rolled my eyes.

Leave me alone. I have a life to live. Go into someone elses head. Like Skullkids. You can both annoy each others head off.

_I'm the great light spirit Faron do not insult me! Listen Link you have to go on the journey no matter what!_

Why did the gods pick me? I already hate life did they just want to make it worse.

_No dimwit. Do you even know why the Golden Goddesses picked you?_

Yes. So that I could write a book about how people can't solve their problems without me.

_Because you most likely won't get everyone killed!_

Hey Faron remember that time when that twili monster took your ball of light?

_Don't try to change the subject! I'm not stupid. _

The Goddesses just want to see me die but before that let me watch everyone die.

_Everything dies at some father died nobly. Your mother died because she got really sick. Before she died she gave you to the deku tree and made him promise to keep you safe. Evil forces killed him but you saved the Kokiris. Then you moved here._

I don't want to watch Zelda die.

_Would you rather come home and find out that Zelda's dead?_

No.

_Well than go and keep her safe._

Zelda's so perfect. Everyone likes her. If she tells the monsters to stop they'll just stop.

_Thats not true. Who's going to keep Zelda safe when a monster attacks her? Breeze can't handle them all herself._

You said she had powers.

_How long do you think you can hold off monsters with water? _

I'll go… for Zelda


End file.
